


Unplanned Study Dates

by ayahinas



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, F/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayahinas/pseuds/ayahinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoriko comes to learn with Touka for their exams and end up bringing in Kaneki and Hide as their tutors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned Study Dates

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as an inspiration from my friend from tumblr so it's dedicated to her. it's an au kaneki was never kidnapped and everything is happy. ok enjoy reading.

It was just a regular at Anteiku; Kaneki and Touka just closed the shop together, ending their shift. It wasn’t a busy day, but Touka still felt tired and groaned to herself. She had a sleepover with Yoriko today which they decided to start studying for their tests at and she had to pass them, because otherwise, there’s no way she’ll get accepted to Kamii next year. 

But the fact she had to study wasn’t the reason she was annoyed. It wasn’t Yoriko, either. It was the damned fact that Kaneki decided to let his best friend – Hide? She didn’t really know his full name – to stay after the closing hours. What means that she has to suffer them until Yoriko comes. 

Hopefully, she’ll be here soon; since Hide is continuously tries to set her and Kaneki up, and it’s already making her want to punch his face.

\--

Yoriko came 15 minutes later. “I’m sorry, my mom forced me to eat with the rest of the family before I leave…” she excused, and Touka sighed, because even if she understands, she’d still wish she would have come sooner. Kaneki and Hide are still talking, but the black haired boy has now brought one of his favorite books to the table, and it seems that they’re discussing between themselves on why the book is good or bad, depending on which boy is talking.

Yoriko seemed to notice them as well, and even though Touka was halfway leaving to her apartment upstairs, it seemed that the human girl had another idea. “Hey..! Touka chan! Isn’t that the guy that came to your house once when you were sick? He works with you too, right?” She asked and Touka flinched. Shit, Yoriko remembers.

“…Yeah…” She answered reluctantly. She knew where Yoriko was going with this. “He’s holding the book we’re supposed to study about in classic literature! The one that’s we’re supposed to learn for the test! Let’s ask him for help!” She said with a smiled and Touka cringed. She didn’t want to ask help from Kaneki. But Yoriko already walked towards him. There’s no escape. 

“Excuse me! You work with Touka chan, right? Do you mind helping me and her learn for our classic literature exams?” She asked Kaneki politely. ”Sure! I’m Kaneki.” Obviously. He wasn’t one to say no when someone asks for help; she knew he would agree, anyway. So she just walked slowly to the table they we’re sitting at with her school equipment and sat. “I’m Hide. I can also try to help, even though Kaneki is better than me at that.” Hide remarked. Well, he was a student at Kamii too – They had nothing to lose from that.

“Thank you… I’m Kosaka Yoriko.” She replied and sat next to Hide without an actual thought. “Touka chan, you should sit next to Kaneki, you’re the one that is worse in classic literature.” She smiled as she said that. Touka already knew that wasn’t the only reason. Her only thought was ‘damn it, Yoriko’, as she heard Hide chuckling at her friend’s remark.

Afterwards, Hide and Yoriko started actually doing work. Or at least trying to, seeing that Hide doesn’t remember all the artistic aspects of each words and whatever came up while their conversation. Touka only noticed at some point they switched subject, because Yoriko only really needed help in English and it was Hide’s best subject.

She and Kaneki though we’re moving slowly on each word of the story or poetry; depends on what they checked, since the book was a collection of works from a certain writer, and got deep about each word and what it’s meaning, or why that word is showing twice in the text in front of her. He guided her through the book and her notebook, specifying what artistic measure was used here and then testing her about them completely to be sure she understands.

This was honestly the first time in her life she felt like classic literature was not just a bunch of pretty words slapped together.

Hide and Yoriko on the other hand had a different choice of learning. He taught her through jokes. Or Puns, she thinks, even making jokes on his own nickname, Hide, since it was a word in English. “Ah, English makes me seem like such a badass. If someone will write about me, it seems that instead of saying my name it’s as if someone has spotted me and tells someone else to run.” He laughed. Yoriko giggled.

Time passed while they studied, and it was soon 10:30 pm. “Ugh, I need to go. I have a super early class tomorrow. It’s a real bother, I tell you.” Hide came up from his sit and moved away from the table, yet still staying close to the table. Yoriko frowned but nodded. “Aw, that’s a shame..” Yoriko tucked her hair behind her ear. “Can we continue it another time, though?” She then asked suddenly and Touka stared at Hide with an intense look that says ‘if you will say no I’ll break you’. 

Fortunately, he didn’t really need that look to agree. “Sure! I’m always here after college. Just meet me here, ‘kay?” he smiled brightly and Yoriko gave an excited look. “Thank you!” She replied joyfully. Touka smiled just a little at her friend. 

Hide soon left after telling everyone goodbye. “I’m going upstairs to put my things in your apartment Touka. Good night Kaneki-san.” She announced and left to do as she said. Kaneki waved goodbye to her. 

“Touka chan, I need to leave as well. It’s getting a bit late.” Kaneki remarked. Touka nodded. “I have a feeling I will need your help in the future again…” she remarked quietly. “Oh, alright! I’ll just help you again.” He replied and she smiled, just a little bit, like before. 

“Thanks. See you tomorrow.” She mumbled and left to her apartment at the second floor of Anteiku and at the process decided that maybe she should listen to Yoriko’s ideas more.


End file.
